


Strawberry Flavoured Highs

by unkahii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Highschool Setting, just a lot of cuteness, reader one step ahead of him, terushima being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkahii/pseuds/unkahii
Summary: — for a person such as Terushima, being in love with you was equivalent to being on a drug-induced high.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Strawberry Flavoured Highs

**Author's Note:**

> ✉ request: Terushima + “the sky is too fucking blue”

If emotions were drugs then he would always be on a high. He never seems to get enough of them— never have enough of feeling everything a little too much. 

First, it’s from the corner of his almond eye, nothing more than a tiny little stolen glance; second, his eyes wander completely to your direction, watching in silence how you bring the blunt end of the pencil up to your chin with an expression that’s both pensive and amused at the same time, both sweet and sour like the taste of citrus fruits on his tongue; and third, his head turns in its entirety to face you, his left cheek pressed flat on the rough wooden surface of the desk. For some time, he continues his meditation on your form in peace; that sweet and sour feeling dances across the rises and falls on your visage, twinkling e/c eyes fixated on the bulleted points on the blackboard. However, just like all good things at last come to an end, his daze does too. It takes only a couple of minutes or so, before the teacher’s whip-like voice shatters his reverie with utmost cruelty.

The class turns to look at him at the same instant, eyes little wide with sardonic hilarity. But no, it doesn’t matter if his classmates think he is a dumb monkey that knows only volleyball and how to space out in class. His head wheels towards you, anxious to find god-knows-what expression on your face. And with the feeling of a thousand ton weight falling into the pit of his stomach, he finds you smiling. _Damn it_ , he managed to mess up again.

Like a ritual this exercise takes place every day at some period or the other. When the heat of summer days sucks out the life out of all people, leaves their minds filled with a fog of exhaustion, and thus makes it impossible for them to function properly, Yuuji Terushima on the other hand secretly scoffs with indignation at their plight: well, he has to deal with that mind-numbing, logic-cancelling fog that brings forth the stupidest sides to your personality 365 days of the year thanks to you. For the others it’s just seasonal, and for him? It’s perennial.

The problem with Yuuji is that he feels too much. He feels just too fucking much. He gets too excited on the court and off it. He gives into the random whims that his head generates and ends up doing completely idiotic things both on the court and off it. But they at least come with a fun of their kind. And _this_? Well, it is a little fun too, if he takes into account the giddy way in which his heart accelerates every time he hears you laugh, the sound echoing against his eardrums like the notes of a song. Or whenever he sees you smile or better, if you smile at _him_. Or just even look at him. Except that however, there’s simply nothing, just nothing fun about dawdling on from one day to the other, keeping his uncontrollably stubborn feelings for you just to himself. He feels like a human pressure cooker sometimes.

Among those few and far in between happy feelings, is the huge weight of his longing that is just impossible to repress, and even more impossible to ignore. When he passes by you in the corridors, he imagines slightly extending his hand out so that his skin could brush yours. On the evenings he takes the walk down to his home alone, he wonders how it would feel like to have you ramble on at his side. During matches, sometimes he ends up wishing for your presence on the stands. And he also thinks what would texting you a ‘good night’ and an 'I love you’ before bed time without looking like a total creep feel like.

He turns to glimpse at you and ends up staring a little too longer than what would keep him inconspicuous (you’re just wonderful like that, he craves to record longer memories of you in his head) . Your smile reminds him of the sweet summer breeze, the way your eyes glitter when you are interested in a conversation makes him think of the stars in the sky on an august night. More than half of the hours in Yuuji’s days are spent away thinking about you and occasionally smiling sheepishly to himself at the thoughts of going on fictitious dates with you, fighting on which ice cream flavour to go for.

He just wants to be with you, is that too much to ask for? His friends complain that this crush of his has tamed him down, he has lost his free spirited air. He can’t help it, he always groans back in return to their nagging, no other girl looks cuter than you nowadays. So, why not go and ask you out, they egg him on incessantly. But somehow or the other he manages to find a route to chicken out. What if you are put off by his overall vibes and he gets rejected right on spot?

_Ouch_. Even the thought of it always spoils his mood for what’s left of the day. The Yuuji that used to be so confident about hitting up random girls and confidently flirting with them, seems to belong to an alien past. Now it’s only lovesick Yuuji.

.

.

“Hello! what’s up, Terushima-kun?”

He jerks awake from his reverie ( _once more, ugh_ ) inelegantly and his gaze turns away from the sky to the one who has just addressed him. Immediately, his eyes widen in shock. Wearing an amused little smirk, you stand in front him with your arms crossed, the air of confrontation wafting off your frame.

You look even better up close he feels. And that faint smile that screams out your confidence? _Oh god…_

“I,” he starts but ends up faltering way too fast. Inside his chest, his heart has picked up the most inhumanely erratic pace ever. The heat on his face appears to have overtaken the heat in the atmosphere. His head is blank and his throat feels choked. “Umm…good evening, I mean- nO! Good morning?”

“It’s afternoon, idiot.” You chuckle.

He can feel the temperature on his face soaring. Maybe if you shall keep an ice cube on his cheek, it would not just melt but instantaneously vaporise too.

He looks away in embarrassment. “Yeah that,” Yuuji mumbles, “so, can I help you in any way, L-L/n…san?”

You burst out laughing, leaving him in a mental state that screams at him to become one with the wooden planks of the floor. _God, who likes to be laughed at by their crush!_

But, still, a voice inside his head pipes up, you do look a little otherworldly when you smile like that. Almost like a fairy, albeit one without wings…

“What’s up with you, tell me?” you begin in a slightly demanding voice, but the vestiges of your entertained mirth are still present among the notes of your voice, sprinkled like strawberry syrup over kakigori. Once hearing it makes him want to hear it over and over again, the jingle in them melting under his skin after making him slightly shiver from joy. “Do you like me or something?”

Oh wow. The speed at which his heart shifts from that mad pace to shell-shocked stillness might have broken records. His eyes end up widening to the size of saucers so large that they might just come out of his eye-sockets.

“Uh-What?” he says incoherently. You let out a small giggle and bite down the rest of your laughter.

“I mean what I say!” You beam at him cheerily, and suddenly his insides lighten again. “Do you like me, Terushima-kun? I have a very strong hunch that you do actually.”

He stands there in dumbfounded silence. No, he has never envisioned this situation in his head, he doesn’t know what to say!

“Or if you don’t then—“

“NO!” he cries out restlessly, “I-I do! Ok, I do l-like you are not wrong!”

The grin that pulls the corners of your mouth happily upwards however undoubtedly beats everything else in magnificence. It’s like standing in the sun, so bright and so warm, that it might just blind you and burn you with the heat. And yet it’s like standing under the cold waters of a shower, so soothing that you don’t want to move out. A little sour, a little sweet like the taste of citrus fruits on his tongue.

“I thought so,” you say, “so, how does Saturday sound for a date?”

“Date?” he mouths blankly. This is moving way too fast, but somehow he is enjoying it so much too. Just like he loves the thrill of trying something new on the court for the first time. “Date?! Does that mean-“

Nonetheless the rest of his words are cut off by a pair of lips that taste of strawberry flavoured chapstick, requited feelings, and the young air of summer evenings. His breath hitches in his chest, but he feels your hot one. The only thing he does is stand there numb and clueless, while you move your lips over his gently and carefully. He does the bare minimum, but in that moment Yuuji is launched to a greater high, bliss in his mind and heart. Teasingly, you swipe your tongue against his lower lips before pulling away altogether, the smirk with which you appeared before him making a reappearance.

His insides are still racing in excited overdrive; he barely registers your words.

“You are really cute, you know.”

The problem with him is that he feels too much. He misses all his serves and spikes during practice that day. He cannot keep the elated grin off his face. To him, even on a daily basis, everything hits with twice the intensity as it does to others. He is on a high of emotions in general. The sky appears too blue even on normal days where he hasn’t experienced how it feels like to have your mouth connected to his. 

And on days like this one, it appears too fucking blue for god’s sake. 

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tobios-queen.tumblr.com


End file.
